Multiple Sides
by Lost in Believing
Summary: Shane Gray has two sides-Inner heartfelt boy and mysterious rock star. Mitchie just didn't know which side she liked better... Smitchie One Shot


**A.N: **First ever Camp Rock fic! Haha, I've written for Jonas Brothers before Camp Rock. :) I got this idea randomly last night after watching JONAS. Oh yeah, Congrats to Kevin for getting engaged! Him and Danielle are so cute together!  


* * *

**Multiple Sides**

She sighed, staring at the picture of a boy who was very close to her heart. Before, her posters were the dream of a girl who wanted to be somebody in the world, or at least meet some people…

But now it meant that boy she had posters of up, was thinking of her. Sure, he would drop by a few times in the school year, but he had tours to do and she had, well, school.

Even though that boy was wonderful, he had two sides that made him that way.

The first was a sweet, sensitive boy who cared to know your thoughts on things. Making sure he was pleasing you, before caring about himself. The one who would do gentleman things. Like pull out chairs and offer to get you stuff.

The second side was his more frequent one. Where most of his attitude was the I-Don't-Care feeling. When he showed up out of nowhere, acting all mysterious making her guess everything.

Rays from the sun beat down, now causing a glare to come off of the picture. She stretched out, hoping to get a tan. The water of her pool was too cold to go in. Well, at least she was wearing a cute bikini.

She closed her eyes, casting away the light. It was so hard to just choose a side. It was also so hard to go over both sides again. So she called the sensitive side the good side. The other, bad side.

When they shared that moment by the lake while he sang the song he wrote with all his heart. Gotta Find You was actually released a few months ago, soaring to number one instantly. She smiled, knowing whom the song was actually written for.

But that time, it had been the two of them, even though many were passing by on the trail. The lyrics were so sweet, so perfect. And the way he sang it just filled her with warmth.

That was one of those moments when the good side had taken over.

Another picture filled her head, giving her a memory of his bad side…

It was in the winter, and her parents had gone away for the weekend. The catering business was asked to cater a party a good time away from where they lived. They couldn't turn it down because the order of food paid so much, it was too good to be true. So she decided to stay home because honestly, it was good to get away from your parents once in a while.

In the middle of the night, she had woken with a start by a presence that had entered her room.

She had looked into the eyes of Shane. It was him-she was sure, even though the room was dark. She could feel his body warmth coming through the blankets she was under.

"Good morning." His voice rang quietly through the room. She had taken a glance at the click, indicating that it was about four in the morning. Amazing, Mitchie didn't mind.

Before she could ask him what he was doing here and why, he said something else. "You know, a beautiful girl like you should not be home alone for the weekend. The town over has been having suspicious activities."

"What are you doin-"

"It doesn't matter, I'm here. Go back to sleep."

But she recalled it pretty hard falling back to sleep with him right next to her on the bed.

Those two sides of him were so different, both so unique in there own way. And she loved them both equally. How could she choose?

Nothing else was able to pop into her mind as two strong hands lift her from the chair she was sitting on. She opened her eyes to see a discarded shirt on the seat next to hers.

"Nice bikini," he stated, eyeing her in his arms. "You should have told me you were going swimming. I would love to have joined you."

She didn't know how he always knew what she was up too. Although that should be concerning to her, she actually thought it was kinda nice having someone other than her parents watching over her. She also didn't know why she wasn't doing anything to stop him.

Now that she noticed it, he had pretty amazing muscles. He smirked, noticing she had been staring at his chest. "You like?"

Her cheeks started to heat up in embarrassment. And then she noticed something…

"Oh no," she groaned out loud, sighing. "Not another side!"

He stopped in his tracks, looking down at her. "What!?" The confused look on his face made her want to laugh.

"She's calling you bipolar!" Nate's voice came from the other side of the pool, followed by Jason's laughter. They were here too?

Shane continued walking towards the pool, coming to the edge. Oh no. She had just noticed that he was going to throw her in. Perfect.

"No! I'm calling you-" she stopped as he leaned down while she was still in his arms and jumped.

"Shane!" She managed to yell before they both hit the water.

She was now wet. In the pool. With Shane Gray. And. She. Was. Still. In. His. Arms.

Well, at least she didn't have to choose a side anymore. As long as she had him, she would never have to choose since she got to see every side.

After all, it was all those sides that made him the boy she loved.

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
